Reaper's Property
by kamille.alvim
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO - Bella não precisa de uma complicação como Horse. O enorme tatuado, motociclista, e pé no saco que aparece na sua casa uma tarde em que seu irmão não concorda. Ele quer Bella em sua motocicleta e em sua cama. Agora.Edward, ou melhor, Horse faz parte do Reapers Motorcycle Club, e quando ele quer alguma coisa, consegue. O que ele quer é Bella, mas ela não está interessada
1. Chapter 1

Olá meninas!

Bom eu não sou nova aqui no site, mas essa é a primeira vez que eu resolvi postar algo.

**Essa historia é uma adaptação do livro Reaper's Property, da autora Joana Wild, portanto essa historia não me pertence! Apenas estou adaptando ela para o mundo Twilight!.**

Eu simplesmente amei essa historia, com motoqueiros fodões, e uma mocinha muito, muito, muito corajosa!

Se vocês gostarem, posto o primeiro capitulo hoje mesmo!

Enjoy!

**Resumo**

Bella não precisa de uma complicação como Horse. O enorme tatuado, motociclista, e pé no saco que aparece na sua casa uma tarde em que seu irmão não concorda. Ele quer Bella em sua bicicleta e em sua cama. Agora.

Mas Bella apenas acabou de deixar o idiota abusivo do seu ex-marido e ela não está à procura de um novo homem. Especialmente um como Horse - ela não sabe o seu verdadeiro nome ou onde ele vive, ela está noventa por cento certa de que ele é um criminoso e que o "negócio" que ele fala com o seu irmão não é o design do site. Ela precisa dele fora de sua vida, o que seria muito fácil se ele tivesse de parar de dar orgasmos alucinantes.

Edward, ou melhor, Horse faz parte do Reapers Motorcycle Club, e quando ele quer alguma coisa, consegue. O que ele quer é Bella, mas ela não está interessada em tornar-se "propriedade".

Em seguida, seu irmão rouba do clube. Bella pode salvá-lo, dando a Horse o que ele quer em casa, em público, em sua moto... Se ela for muito, muito boa menina, ela vai ter muito mais desses orgasmos apenas que ele pode oferecer, e ele vai deixar seu irmão viver.

Talvez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Um**

_Eastern Washington, Yakima Valley._

_26 de Março — Dias atuais_

Bella

Merda havia motos do lado de fora do trailer. Três Harleys e um caminhão grande e marrom que eu não reconheci estavam estacionados. Ainda bem que eu tinha parado no supermercado no caminho de casa. Tinha sido um longo dia e a última coisa que eu queria era correr atrás de comida, e os caras sempre querem comer.

Embry não tinha me dado qualquer dinheiro extra para cerveja e eu não queria perguntar a ele — não com os seus problemas de dinheiro. Não era como se eu pagasse aluguel. Para um cara cuja única missão na vida era fumar maconha e jogar jogos de vídeo-game, meu irmão Embry tinha feito muito por mim ao longo dos últimos três meses. Eu devia a ele e eu sabia disso. Eu já tinha pegado um pouco de cerveja e carne moída que estava na promoção. Eu tinha planejado hambúrgueres, pão de forma e batatas fritas para nós dois, mas eu sempre fazia a mais, para guardar sobras. Gabby tinha me dado uma melancia que ela apanhou em Hermiston naquele fim de semana. Eu mesma tinha uma grande salada de batata toda feita para o prato do dia, depois do trabalho de amanhã. Eu teria que ficar até tarde fazendo outra, mas eu poderia lidar com isso.

Eu sorri, agradecida que minha vida estava indo bem. Menos de um minuto para planejar e eu calculei uma refeição — podia não ser _gourmet_, mas não iria constranger Embry também. Parei ao lado das motos, com cuidado para deixar muito espaço. Eu tinha ficado aterrorizada quando os Reapers vieram a primeira vez. Qualquer um ficaria. Pareciam criminosos, todos tatuados e vestindo coletes de couro preto coberto de patches¹. Eles xingavam e bebiam e podiam ser rudes e exigentes, mas nunca tinham roubado ou quebrado nada. Embry tinha me avisado sobre eles muitas vezes, mas ele também os considerava amigos. Eu tinha decidido que ele estava exagerando sobre o perigo, na maior parte. Quero dizer, Horse era perigoso o suficiente, mas não por causa de qualquer atividade criminosa... Enfim, acho que Embry fazia alguns designs de web para eles ou algo assim. Algum tipo de negócio. Por que um clube de motoqueiros precisava de umsite que eu não fazia ideia e uma vez eu perguntei a ele sobre isso, e ele me disse para não perguntar. Depois então eles tinham ido ao casino por dois dias.

Eu saí do carro e dei a volta por trás para pegar os mantimentos, quase me assustei ao ver a moto de Horse estava entre elas. Eu queria vê-lo tanto que doía, mas não sabia ao certo o que dizer se eu o visse. Não é como se ele tivesse respondido às minhas mensagens de texto. Como eu não poderia me ajudar, tive de verificar por ele então, eu peguei minhas compras e caminhei até as motos antes de ir para dentro. Eu não sei muito sobre motos, mas eu sabia o suficiente para reconhecer a sua. É grande, lustrosa e preta. Nem todas iluminadas e decoradas do jeito que você vê às vezes em motos na estrada. Apenas grande e rápida, gigante, o tubo de escapamento largo na parte de trás e mais testosterona do que devia ser legal. A moto era quase tão bonita quanto o homem que andava nela. Quase.

Meu coração parou quando eu vi aquela a moto, bem no final. Eu queria tocá-la, ver se o couro do assento era tão bom quanto eu me lembrava, mas eu não era estúpida o suficiente para fazer isso. Eu não tinha o direito. Eu realmente não deveria nem sequer estar animada para vê-lo, mas eu senti uma coisa por dentro sabendo que ele estava bem dentro do meu trailer. As coisas não tinham sido suaves entre nós e eu honestamente não sabia se ele iria mesmo reconhecer-me. Por um tempo, ele parecia quase como meu namorado. A última vez que eu o vi, ele assustou a merda fora de mim. Mesmo assustador, o homem molhava minhas calcinhas.

Alto, construído, com o cabelo na altura da nuca, rebelde e despenteado, de um tom de ruivo totalmente diferente e a barba da mesma cor em seu rosto. Desenhos tribais rodeavam seus pulsos e braços. E seu rosto... Horse era bonito, como uma estrela de cinema bonito. Eu aposto que ele tinha mulheres saindo das orelhas, e o fato de que ele passou mais de uma noite em minha cama me fez muito consciente de que sua beleza não estava só acima do cinto. O pensamento de suas partes baixas levou a uma breve, mas intensa fantasia sobre ele, de mim, da minha cama e um pouco de calda de chocolate. Hummm.

Merda. Sobremesa. Eu precisava de sobremesa para hoje à noite. Horse ama doce. Havia alguns pedaços de chocolate? Eu poderia fazer cookies, contanto que houvesse manteiga suficiente. _Por favor, não deixe ele ficar puto comigo_, eu orava em silêncio, mesmo que eu tivesse certeza de que Deus não estava interessado em orações onde a promessa de fornicação desempenhava um papel tão proeminente. Cheguei à porta e fiz malabarismos com os sacos, deslizando a maioria deles para o meu braço direito para que eu pudesse virar a maçaneta. Eu entrei e olhei ao redor da sala de estar. Então eu gritei.

Meu irmão mais novo se ajoelhado no centro da sala, cheio de sangue e pingando em todo o tapete. Quatro homens vestindo camisa dos Reapers o rodearam. Picnic, Horse e dois outros que eu não conhecia construído, um homem com um moicano, tatuagens em seu crânio e cerca de mil piercings, e outro que era alto, com o cabelo louro-claro com espinhos curtos. Horse me estudou com a mesma expressão, expressão quase em branco que ele usava quando nos conhecemos. Imparcial.

Carlisle ou melhor, Picnic me estudou também. Ele era alto, com cabelo curto e claro, que parecia muito elegante para estar em um motociclista e olhos azuis brilhantes que perfurava direito através de um homem — Eu o vi pelo menos cinco vezes. Ele era o presidente do clube. Ele tinha um grande senso de humor, levava imagens de suas duas filhas adolescentes e mostrava sempre que ele tinha a menor oportunidade e me ajudou a descascar milho a última vez que ele veio para visitar. Ah, e ele também estava bem atrás do meu irmão com uma arma apontada para a parte de trás de sua cabeça.

_16 de junho — Doze semanas atrás_

"Bella, você fez a coisa certa", disse Embry, segurando uma bolsa de gelo no meu rosto. "Esse filho da puta merece morrer. Você nunca, nunca se arrependa de deixá-lo. "

"Eu sei," eu respondi, miserável. Ele estava certo — por que razão eu não tinha deixado Mike mais cedo? Nós tínhamos sido namorados na escola, casamos aos dezenove anos e no momento em que fiz vinte eu já sabia que tinha cometido um erro terrível. Demorou até agora, cinco anos depois, pra perceber o quão terrível.

Hoje ele me deu as costas da mão do outro lado da face.

Depois disso, levou apenas dez minutos para fazer o que eu não tinha conseguido em todo o nosso tempo juntos. Joguei minhas roupas na mala e deixei aquele abusivo, filho da puta trapaceiro.

"Eu estou meio que agradecida por ele ter feito isso", eu disse, olhando para a mesa de fórmica com marcas do trailer da minha mãe. Ela estava tirando umas pequenas férias no momento, na cadeia. A vida da minha mãe é complicada.

"Que porra é essa, Bella?", perguntou Embry, balançando a cabeça. "Você está fodida da cabeça, por falar assim!"

Meu irmão me amava, mas ele não era exatamente um poeta. Ofereci-lhe um sorriso pálido.

"Fiquei com ele por muito tempo, apenas levando isso. Eu acho que eu poderia ter ficado para sempre. Mas quando ele me bateu, foi como se ele me acordasse. Eu fui de, sentir pavor de sair de casa para não se importar mais. Honestamente, eu não me importo, Embry. Ele pode ficar com tudo — o mobiliário, o aparelho de som, toda essa merda. Estou feliz por sair. "

"Bem, você pode ficar aqui o tempo que você precisar", disse ele, gesticulando em torno da mesa do lugar. Era pequeno e sujo e cheirava como se fosse panela e roupa suja, mas eu me senti segura aqui. Esta tinha sido a minha casa durante a maior parte da minha vida, ela poderia não ter sido uma imagem perfeita a infância, mas não tinha sido muito ruim para um casal de filhos brancos do lixo cujo pai foi embora antes que eles atinjissem a escola primária.

Bem, boa até que mamãe explodiu e começou a beber. As coisas decaíram depois disso. Olhei ao redor, tentando pensar. Como foi isso iria funcionar?

"Eu não tenho dinheiro", eu disse. "Eu não posso pagar aluguel. Não até eu conseguir um emprego. Mike nunca colocou meu nome na conta bancária ".

"Que porra é essa, Bella? Aluguel ", perguntou Embry de novo, balançando a cabeça. "Esta é a sua casa também. Quero dizer, é uma merda, mas é a _nossa _merda. Você não paga aluguel aqui. "

Eu sorri para ele, com um sorriso de verdade desta vez. Embry poderia ser um drogado que passava noventa por cento de sua vida jogando videogame, mas ele tinha um coração. De repente, senti um amor tão incrível por ele que eu não poderia mantê-lo dentro. Deixei cair o gelo e me joguei para ele, dando-lhe um abraço apertado. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim sem jeito, devolvendo o abraço, mesmo que poderia dizer que isso era confuso e assustava um pouco.

Nós nunca fomos uma espécie família melosa.

"Eu amo você, Embry", eu disse.

"Hum, sim", ele murmurou, se afastando de mim, nervoso, mas ele tinha um pequeno sorriso. Ele caminhou até o balcão, abriu uma gaveta e tirou um pequeno cachimbo de vidro e um saquinho de maconha.

"Quer um pouco?", ele perguntou. Iupi, Embry me amava. Ele não compartilhava com qualquer um. Eu ri e balancei a cabeça.

"Passo. Eu tenho que caçar um trabalho amanhã de manhã. Não quero ser reprovada em um teste de drogas.

Ele deu de ombros e entrou na sala de estar — que também era a sala de jantar, a porta de entrada e o corredor — e sentou-se no sofá. Um segundo depois, sua extremamente grande TV de tela grande cintilou para a vida. Ele clicou através dos canais até que ele parou em uma luta, não o esporte, mas o tipo que eles usam roupas engraçadas e é como uma novela. Mike estava provavelmente assistindo a mesma coisa em nossa casa. Embry pegou um par de maconha e, em seguida, colocou o cachimbo e seu favorito isqueiro de caveira na mesa de café. Então ele pegou seu laptop e abriu.

Eu sorri.

Embry sempre foi muito bom com computadores. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele fazia para ganhar dinheiro embora, eu suspeitava que ele não fizesse o bastante, só fazia um pouco para ele não morrer de fome. A maioria das pessoas, e principalmente Mike, pensavam que ele era um perdedor. Talvez ele fosse. Mas eu não me importo, porque sempre que eu precisava dele, ele tinha estado lá para mim. _E eu estarei sempre estaria aqui pra ele _prometi a mim mesma. Começando por deixar o lugar limpo e comprar alguma comida de verdade. Tanto quanto eu poderia dizer, o homem vivia de pizza, Cheetos e manteiga de amendoim.

Algumas coisas nunca mudam.

Levou um monte de trabalho para deixar o trailer limpo, mas eu apreciei cada minuto disso. Eu sinto saudade da mamãe, é claro, mas eu tenho que admitir (nem que seja para mim mesma) que o lugar era muito mais confortável sem ela por perto. Ela é uma péssima cozinheira, mantém sempre as cortinas fechadas e ela nunca dá descarga no banheiro.

Ah, e tudo o que ela toca vira caos e drama.

Embry também não dava descarga no vaso também, mas por algum motivo isso não me incomoda tanto. Provavelmente porque ele não apenas me deu o quarto maior, ele também passou um surpreendentemente grande maço de notas para a minha bolsa naquela primeira manhã e me beijou na testa para dar sorte quando fui procurar emprego. Eu precisava encontrar trabalho, apesar de ostentar uma contusão desagradável no meu rosto do tapinha de amor de Mike.

"Você vai detonar, mana", disse Embry, esfregando os olhos. Fiquei comovida que ele tinha saído da cama para me ver sair. Ele não era exatamente uma pessoa da manhã. "Compre-me um pouco de cerveja no caminho para casa? E algumas dessas coisinhas de filtro de café... Fiquei sem, e agora eu estou sem papel também. Eu preciso da minha cafeína. "

Eu estremeci.

"Eu vou cuidar das compras", eu disse rapidamente. "E cozinhar", Acrescentei, olhando para a pia da cozinha, que estava repleta de pratos. E potes. E uma coisa verde que só poderia ser a cura para o câncer...

"Ótimo," ele murmurou, então se virou e cambaleou para trás em direção ao seu quarto.

Agora, duas semanas mais tarde e as coisas estavam melhorando. Por um lado, eu tinha feito progresso suficiente na casa para que eu não tivesse medo de sentar no vaso sanitário por um tempo, ou usar o chuveiro. Meu próximo projeto era o quintal, que não tinha sido aparado em pelo menos dois anos. Eu também tinha conseguido um emprego no Little Britches Daycare, que foi cedido pela mãe da minha velha amiga Angela, Denise. Angela e eu tínhamos perdido o contato quando ela tinha ido para a faculdade, mas eu tinha visto a mãe dela de vez em quando e sempre perguntava por ela. Angela abriu caminho através da faculdade de direito e tinha um emprego em Nova York, em alguma empresa quente de merda. A mãe dela me mostrou fotos e às vezes Angela parecia uma advogada da TV para mim toda ternos de grife e sapatos extravagantes.

Ao contrário de mim. Eu tinha notas tão boas quanto as dela, mas eu estava tãaaaaaaaao apaixonada pelo Mike, então eu mandei a merda a faculdade. Grande pensamento.

De qualquer forma, Denise perguntou cautelosamente, se eu ainda estava com Mike, olhando a base escorrendo que eu tinha passado sobre minha contusão. Contei a ela sobre minhas novas condições de vida e foi isso.

Então, eu tinha um emprego agora e embora ele não pagasse muito, eu gostei de trabalhar com as crianças e tinha até mesmo começado a ser a babá algumas noites para diferentes famílias que traziam seus filhos para Little Britches durante o dia. Embry adorava me ter por perto, porque eu cozinhava e limpava e lavava a roupa. Eu tinha feito tudo isso para Mike também, mas ele nunca disse obrigado.

Não, ele só reclamou sobre como eu tinha feito isso errado.

Então, ele tinha saído e fodeu sua puta.

Eu saía do trabalho às três naquele dia, então eu voltei para casa e fiz pão. Ao longo dos anos eu aperfeiçoei a minha técnica, eu comecei com uma receita básica de pão francês, mas eu adicionei uma tonelada de alho, ervas italianas, cinco tipos diferentes de queijos e clara de ovo. A receita faz dois grandes pães e eu planejava para servi-lo com espaguete coberto com tomates frescos do jardim de Denise e minha salada de espinafre. Claro que não podia nem chegar perto de comer muito pão, mas eu planejava tirar a segunda fatia para levar para o trabalho amanhã para as meninas.

Denise tinha um enorme jardim atrás do centro, e ela disse-me que ajudaria a mim mesma. Eu pretendia tirar vantagem disso o máximo quanto eu poderia antes da estação mudar. Eu tinha essa fantasia de que eu faria algumas conservas, mas que provavelmente não era realista. Eu tinha deixado todo o meu equipamento na casa de Mike, e eu não estava pronta para voltar lá. Ele não tinha entrado em contato comigo desde que eu deixei (o que me fez feliz), e eu tinha ouvido pela cidade que ele já tinha colocado Jessica Stanley em nossa cama (o que me fez querer vomitar).

Eu gostava de pensar em Jessica como A PUTA, porque, ela escrevia em letras maiúsculas parar dar ênfase, sempre que mandava uma mensagem para alguém.

Eu coloquei o pão em uma bandeja na nossa mesa velha de piquenique e decidi ir andando sobre as ervas daninhas ao redor do alpendre. Estava quente, então eu coloquei um top de biquíni (o que, devo dizer, eu preenchi bem, apesar do meu tamanho do copo pequeno). Peguei umas luvas velhas que eu tinha encontrado no galpão e me servi de um pouco de chá gelado, abaixando as janelas do meu carro para que eu pudesse ligar o rádio. Então me propus a cometer alguns atos graves de violência contra toda erva daninha.

Meia hora depois, o mato parecia estar ganhando por isso decidi fazer uma pausa. Subi em cima da mesa de piquenique, descansando os pés no banco de um lado e deitando de costas com os braços sobre a cabeça. Era fantástico estar tão relaxada e livre no meu próprio quintal, sem se preocupar com o mundo.

Naturalmente, foi quando todos os motoqueiros apareceram.

Os ouvi chegando, é claro, embora não tão logo como você pensaria — eu tinha a música ligada e bastante alta. Eu não sabia que tínhamos companhia até que eles estavam da metade do nosso caminho, que acabou com o pomar do dono do terreno. Sentei-me e recostei-me em minhas mãos, quando eles chegaram mais perto, emudecida. Normalmente eu gostava do fato de que vivemos no meio do nada, sem vizinhos. Agora eu me sentia muito sozinha.

Quem eram esses caras?

Não me ocorreu que eu estava brilhando de suor e vestindo um top de biquíni, até que desligaram as motos, tiraram o capacete e se viraram para mim. Para fazer o meu próprio clichê pessoal perfeito, _Def Leppard Pour Some Sugar on _explodiu através do rádio. Estremeci — devo parecer um lixo de princesa branca do inferno, se aquecendo fora meu trailer de biquíni ouvindo uma banda de rock ultrapassada. Eu realmente senti os olhos rastejando sobre mim, e enquanto todos os três pareciam apreciar a vista, foi o do meio que realmente me chamou a atenção. O homem era grande. Eu não me refiro apenas de altura (o que ele tinha, ele tinha que ter seus um e noventa em relação ao meu um metro e sessenta), mas largo. Ombros largos, braços musculosos com tribais tatuadas em seus pulsos e bíceps. Eu aposto que eu não poderia colocar minhas duas mãos em torno desses braços, coxas grossas e eu queria apertar... e talvez lamber.

Ele levantou da moto e caminhou para mim, os olhos segurando os meus. Eu me senti um rubor surpreendente de calor entre as pernas. Eu tinha estado sem sexo por um tempo, para ser honesta. Nos últimos anos, com Mike tinha sido frustrante no melhor dos casos e no pior, doloroso. Mas alguma coisa sobre a forma como este motoqueiro andava, ocupando espaço e o ar ao seu redor com a sua presença, me pegou de surpresa e me bateu bem no...

Bem, você sabe.

Meus mamilos endureceram e eu balançava um pouco quando ele parou, estendendo a mão com um dedo para traçar minha clavícula, em seguida, mover para baixo entre os meus seios, pousando nas laterais. Ele levou o dedo a boca, saboreando o meu suor. Ele cheirava a óleo de motor e sexo.

Puta merda.

"Ei, bunda doce", disse ele. Isso quebrou o feitiço. Bunda doce? Que tipo de cara chamava uma garota que ele nunca conheceu de uma coisa dessas? "Seu homem aqui? Nós precisamos conversar. "

Eu me arrastei para trás para fora da mesa, longe dele, quase caindo no processo. A música parou abruptamente, e eu olhei para longe dele ao ver que um de seus amigos tinha chegado ao meu carro e tirado as chaves do carro. Ele colocou-as no bolso. _Uh oh_.

"Você quer dizer Embry? Ele está na cidade", eu respondi, tentando me recompor. Merda, eu deveria ter admitido que estava sozinha? Eu realmente não tinha escolha. Quer dizer, eu poderia ter dito que eu iria chamar Embry lá dentro e, em seguida, trancado a porta, mas o trailer tinha trinta anos de idade. A trava estava enferrujada desde que eu era criança. Sem contar que eles tinham as chaves.

"Por que você não espere aqui enquanto eu ligo para ele?" O grande homem me estudou, seu rosto frio e sem expressão.

Eu não poderia estar inteiramente certa de que ele era humano, eu decidi. Parecia mais um Exterminador do Futuro. Recusando-se a manter o seu olhar, eu deixei meus olhos caírem para seu colete. Bata pro inferno, couro preto, muitos patches. Um deles me chamou a atenção, em particular, um diamante vermelho brilhante que tinha um número um com um sinal de porcentagem ao lado dele. Eu não sabia o que significava, mas eu tinha certeza que eu queria chegar em casa e colocar mais algumas roupas.

Talvez uma burca.

"Claro que sim, babe", disse ele, sentando no banco da mesa e tomando um assento. Seus amigos se juntaram a ele. "Que tal uma bebida, menina?" Perguntou um deles, um homem alto com cabelo claro curto e olhos azuis surpreendentes. Eu balancei a cabeça e caminhei rapidamente em direção ao trailer, usando cada pedacinho do meu autocontrole para não entrar em uma corrida. Eu os ouvi rindo atrás de mim. Não uma risada amigável. Felizmente, Embry realmente atendeu o telefone na primeira tentativa. "Há alguns caras aqui querendo ver você", eu disse, olhando para fora através da janela da cozinha, tomando cuidado para manter as cortinas fechadas, decoradas com imagens de pequenos vegetais voadores. "Eles são motoqueiros. Acho que eles podem ser perigosos. Eles se parecem com assassinos para mim, mas eu gostaria de pensar que eu estou louca. Diga-me que estou sendo paranoica, por favor. " "Foda-se ..." Embry respondeu. "Eles são os Reapers MC, Bella, e com eles não se brinca. Faça o que eles dizem, mas não fique muito perto deles. O que quer que você faça, não toque ou fale com eles, a menos se eles falarem com você primeiro. Nem sequer olhe para eles. Basta ficar o inferno fora de seu caminho. Eu estarei em casa em vinte minutos. " "O que é um MC?"

"Clube de Motoqueiro. Mantenha a calma, ok? " Jeff desligou na minha cara.

Agora eu estava realmente com medo. Eu esperava que ele a risse de mim e me dissesse que eles eram apenas rapazes inofensivos que gostavam de andar demoto e jogar. Eu acho que essa era a coisa real. Corri para o meu quarto e vesti uma camiseta folgada que eu gostava de dormir. Eu deixei cair meu short e coloquei um par de calças capri, puxando meu cabelo comprido, castanho-escuro para trás em um coque bagunçado. Uma rápida olhada no espelho era o suficiente para me convencer de que eu estava me preocupando demais, eles poderiam ter sido brutos e sugestivos comigo, mas eu não era o sonho de menina de ninguém. Eu tinha manchas de sujeira no meu rosto, meu nariz estava queimado por causa do sol e eu de alguma forma consegui um arranhão gigante na minha bochecha. Ele contrastou bem com o desbotado amarelo e roxo da contusão que Mike me deu.

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu colocava três grandes copos de plástico de chá gelado, perguntando se eu deveria colocar açúcar. Eu decidi trazer um pouco de açúcar em um copo e uma colher presa nela. Então eu firmei dois dos copos entre o meu braço direito e meu torso, agarrando o terceiro com a minha mão. Eu peguei o açúcar com a minha esquerda e consegui passar pela porta com algumas manobras cuidadosas. Eles estavam conversando entre si em voz baixa, quando eu saí, me olhando enquanto eu caminhava para a mesa. Eu colei um sorriso brilhante no rosto, assim como eu costumava usar quando eu estava na escola. Eu podia fazer isso.

"Você ligou para o seu homem?", perguntou um dos grandes. Olhei para ele, esquecendo que eu deveria evitar seu olhar, porque seus olhos eram de eum verde tão profundo e rico.

"Meu homem?", eu perguntei.

"Swan".

Merda, eu esqueci disso. Eles pensaram que eu era a namorada de Embry. Devo dizer-lhes? Eu não conseguia decidir. Estudei o motoqueiro, tentando descobrir a resposta mais segura. Ele encontrou meu olhar, sem revelar nada. Seu cabelo estava revoltado em uma grande bagunça ruiva e seu queixo estava coberto de pêlos, barba ruiva. Meu corpo estúpido veio em alerta novamente como eu me perguntava como me sentiria se eu esfregasse a barba com os lábios lentamente.

Provavelmente malditamente bem.

"Garota, responda a porra da pergunta", disse o homem de olhos azuis. Eu pulei, espirrando um pouco de chá contra a frente da minha camisa. Ele encharcou meu seio direito, é claro, o meu mamilo chamou a atenção no momento em que a bebida gelada o atingiu. Os olhos do grande cara seguiram isso, os olhos escurecendo.

"Embry está vindo", eu disse, tentando não gaguejar. "Ele disse que estaria aqui em vinte minutos. Eu trouxe chá para vocês ",Eu adicionei estupidamente. O cara grande estendeu a mão e pegou o copo da minha mão. Isso me deixou em uma situação difícil, porque eu não poderia descarregar as outras duas taças sem a minha outra mão livre. Eu poderia ou dar-lhe o açúcar ou eu poderia inclinar-se diante dele e colocá-lo sobre a mesa. Eu tinha certeza que eu não queria fazer isso.

Ele resolveu o problema para mim, estendendo a mão novamente e passando os dedos ao redor de um dos copos que eu apertava contra o meu corpo. Eu senti todos os tipos de arrepios quando seus dedos deslizaram entre o plástico frio e minha pele, de pé congelada quando ele repetiu o gesto. Então ele pegou o açúcar. Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou contra sua coxa, até que meu estômago quase tocou seu rosto.

Eu não conseguia respirar.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar meu queixo, virando meu rosto para que ele pudesse estudar a contusão. Prendi a respiração, desejando que ele não me perguntasse sobre isso. Ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele deixou cair a mão para minha cintura, esfregando para baixo e lentamente ao longo da curva do meu quadril. Levou tudo que eu tinha para não inclinar-se e empurrar os meus seios em seu rosto.

"Swan faz isso com você?"

Droga. Eu tinha que dizer a eles, eu não poderia deixá-lo achar que Embry me machucou. Ele não merecia isso.

"Não, ele nunca faria isso. Embry é meu irmão", eu disse rapidamente, empurrando para longe, corando. Então eu me virei e corri para dentro de casa.

Sentaram-se à mesa e ficaram bebendo o chá e conversando até que Embry chegou em casa. Parecia que ele demorou horas, mesmo que ele tenha feito isso em tempo recorde. Em determinado momento o grandalhão se aproximou e espiou sob a toalha cobrindo a massa de pão, que estava em perigo de subir muito, se eu não colocasse para dentro do forno em breve.

Merda.

Eu não ia lá fora, no entanto. Não até que eles se fossem.

Infelizmente, eles não parecem estar com vontade de sair.

Quando Embry chegou em seu Firebird velho todos eles ficaram em volta e conversaram por um tempo. Em seguida, eles se levantaram e caminharam em direção à nossa porta da frente. O grandalhão olhou para minha janela e mesmo que eu sabia que ele não poderia me ver, seus olhos pareciam encontrar o meu.

Ao chegarem lá dentro, Embry estava sorrindo e relaxado. Os outros estavam também. Tudo foi amigável e eu fiz uma careta, me perguntando se eu tinha imaginado o quão sério ele esteve comigo no telefone.

"Mana, meus associados vão ficar para o jantar", ele anunciou grandiosamente. "É melhor ir buscar o seu pão, eu acho que ele está subindo. Vocês vão adorar isso, o pão de Marie é incrível. Ela vai preparar uma porra de um grande jantar. "

Eu sorri para ele um pouco trêmula, xingando-o na minha cabeça. Mas que diabos? Claro, eu cozinhava para ele, mas eu não queria cozinhar para este grupo. Eles me assustaram,o que combinou estranhamente com o desejo do meu corpo desobediente para saltar nos ossos do grandalhão. Eu não conseguia pensar em uma maneira de sair disso, porém, não sem quebrar nosso pequeno pretexto de que não havia nada de estranho com três caras motoqueiros assustadores aparecendo do nada.

Não só isso, o pão estaria arruinado se eu não cozinhá-lo em breve. Eu tinha molho de espaguete fervendo no fogão e cheirava incrível. Eu não poderia mesmo afirmar que estava muito quente para usar o forno, porque nós tivemos um par desses pequenos aparelhos de ar condicionado de janela, de modo que o interior estava muito confortável. Os homens se estabeleceram na sala de estar, com exceção do Grandalhão, que tirou uma das cadeiras no bar da cozinha, que também era a nossa mesa. Sentou-se, inclinando-se para trás contra a parede confortavelmente, os braços cruzados na frente dele.

Ele seria capaz de me ver cozinhar o tempo todo e ainda estaria na sequencia da ação na sala de estar.

Eu corri para fora para tirar o pão, enquanto Embry ligou a TV. Quando voltei, havia algum tipo de combate. Não luta Greco-romana neste momento, mas luta real em uma espécie de gaiola.

"Pegue-nos algumas cervejas, bunda doce", disse o terceiro homem, um homem de cabelos escuros com as bochechas levemente crivadas. Mordi o lábio. Eu realmente não gostava de ser chamada assim. Não só estava degradante, como houve algum tipo de implicação desagradável na maneira como ele disse isso. Mas Embry olhou para mim e murmurou "por favor", então eu pousei o pão, fui até a geladeira e peguei quatro cervejas. Eles me ignoraram em sua maior parte, enquanto eu fazia o jantar, exceto pelo meu Grandalhão. A cada poucos minutos eu olhava para cima para encontrá-lo me olhando, pensativo. Ele não sorriu, ele não falar comigo, nada. Apenas me estudou, com especial atenção para os meus peitos (menor do que alguns mas mais duros do que a maioria) e bunda (um pouco maior do que eu gostaria).

Peguei uma cerveja para mim, relaxei depois de um tempo e rolando com a latinha. Eu supostamente deveria estar indignada que ele apenas ficou lá, descaradamente me checando, mas me senti meio bem ter um homem me apreciando.

Tinha sido um longo tempo.

No momento em que eu puxei o pão do forno a luta na TV tinha terminado. Eu tirei o macarrão e o molho e peguei a salada. Os caros caíram sobre a comida como um bando de animais famintos.

"Isto é incrível", disse o homem com olhos azuis, como se estivesse me vendo como uma pessoa pela primeira vez. Ele tinha características esculpidas fortes e eu decidi que ele era muito quente para um cara velho. "Você pode realmente cozinhar. Minha velha costumava cozinhar assim. "

"Obrigada," eu disse, esperando que eu não estivesse corando. Isso pode ter sido o jantar mais estranho da minha vida, mas eu gostava de cozinhar para as pessoas que apreciavam boa comida. De fato, durante a escola eu tinha planejado ir para a escola de culinária.

_Obrigado por nada, Mike. _

O Grandalhão não disse nada, mas eu notei que ele comeu tudo. Enquanto eles terminaram, eu comecei a limpar, mas ele estendeu a mão sobre o bar e agarrou meu braço.

"Você talvez queira dar um passeio", disse ele, empurrando o queixo para a porta. "Temos negócios."

Olhei para Embry, que me ofereceu um apaziguador sorriso. "Você se importa, mana?", questionou. Eu balancei minha cabeça, embora eu senti uma pontada de alivio em sair, mesmo sem aprender os seus nomes. De alguma forma, ao longo do jantar que tinha parado de me assustar, e ele tinha virado humano. Eu sabia que quando eu não era desejada, porém, e eu devia isso a Jeff para não causar problemas. Eu sorri para todos e fui até a porta, pegando minha bolsa da prateleira ao lado dela.

"Bem, prazer em conhecer todos vocês, um ..."

Mr. Olhos azuis, o qual eu notei que tinha a palavra "presidente" escrita em seu colete, sorriu.

"Eu sou Picnic, e estes são meus irmãos, Horse e Max", disse ele.

Olhei para o Grandalhão. Horse? Que tipo de nome era esse? E eles realmente não se pareciam com os irmãos...

"Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Picnic", eu disse, segurando minhas perguntas.

"Só Picnic. Obrigado novamente para a comida. "

Horse permaneceu.

"Eu vou levá-la para fora até seu carro", disse ele, em uma voz baixa e grossa. Os olhos de Embry se arregalaram, e ele sacudiu a cabeça, em seguida, parou. Picnic sorriu para mim conscientemente.

"Tome seu tempo, podemos esperar", disse ele a Horse, descendo e puxando minhas chaves do bolso, jogando-as para mim. Eu saí para o sol quente da tarde de final de verão, Horse me seguindo. Ele agarrou minha mão, me levando para a mesa. Meu coração disparou a cada passo. Eu não tinha ideia do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas parte de mim queria que ele me tocasse.

Talvez.

Provavelmente não.

Merda.

Horse enfiou as mãos debaixo dos meus braços, me colocando em cima da mesa. Então ele deslizou para baixo em meus lados, entre as minhas pernas e empurrando meus joelhos levemente separados. Ele se colocou entre eles e se inclinou para mim.

Eu tenho certeza que eu cheguei perto de ofegar.

"Eu não acho que isso é uma boa ideia", eu disse, olhando para a casa, meu coração martelando. Embry não iria gostar. Horse era perigoso. Eu podia sentir o cheiro dele. Sério. Sob o delicioso cheiro de couro, suor luz o homem era uma tensão picante de angústia pura. "Quero dizer, todo mundo está esperando por você, certo? Eu apenas vou, vamos esquecer isso, ok? "

Ele não disse nada, apenas me estudou com aquela cara fria, sem expressão dele.

"É assim que você joga, minha bunda doce?"

"Eu não sou sua bunda doce," Eu retruquei, estreitando os olhos. Eu odiava ser chamada de coisas assim. Mike fazia isso o tempo todo. Por que continuam me chamando assim?

Para o inferno com ele e para o inferno com Mike também.

_Homens. _

"Foda-se", eu disse, olhando para ele. Horse soltou uma gargalhada, o som súbito e alto no silêncio, que me puxou de volta para a realidade. Suas mãos enfiadas na minha cintura, me empurrando em seu corpo onde minha virilha veio imediatamente contra o que tinha que ser uma ereção muito saudável.

Ele rodou seus quadris nos meus, lentamente arrastando-o para cima e em todo o meu clitóris. Tenho vergonha de admitir que eu fiquei molhada ali mesmo, em vez de chutá-lo nas bolas como uma menina sensata.

Ele se inclinou e eu prendi a respiração, esperando que ele me beijasse. Ao contrário, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Ótimo traseiro. Doce. Bunda ".

Eu não gostava de seu tom de voz, então eu mordi sua orelha. Duro.

Ele saltou para trás, e eu perguntei se ele ia me matar. Em vez disso, ele começou a rir tanto que eu pensei que ele poderia distender um músculo. Fiz uma careta, e ele levantou os braços para cada lado em sinal de rendição.

"Eu entendo, mãos fora", disse ele, balançando a cabeça, confuso. "Jogue da maneira que quiser. E você está certa, temos negócios. Vá de carro por uma hora, que deve ser tempo suficiente. "

Eu deslizei para fora da mesa e disparei em volta dele. Ele me parou quando eu fui para o meu carro. Eu abri a porta e quase entrei, a mesma raia estúpida de curiosidade que me tinha causado problemas para toda a minha vida abafou meu senso de auto-preservação.

Parei na porta, olhando para ele.

"Horse não é seu nome verdadeiro, é?"

Ele sorriu para mim, seus dentes brancos na escuridão, como os de um lobo.

"Nome de rua", respondeu ele, inclinando-se contra o teto do meu carro. "Essa é a maneira como as coisas funcionam no meu mundo. Os cidadãos têm nomes. Temos nomes de ruas. "

"O que quer dizer?"

"As pessoas os dão para você quando você começar a andar," ele disse casualmente. "Eles podem significar todos os tipos de coisas. Picnic obteve seu nome, porque ele foi com tudo planejando algum piquenique com alguma cadela que lhe tinha tomado de nós. Ela comeu sua comida e bebeu sua bebida, então chamou seu namorado fodido para vir buscá-la enquanto ele vazava. "

Eu fiz uma careta em sua crueza, tentando entender.

"Isso parece... desagradável. Por que ele iria querer se lembrar disso? "

"Porque quando o fodido apareceu, Picnic enfiou sua cabeça através de uma mesa de piquenique."

Prendi a respiração. Isso não parece bom. Eu queria perguntar se o cara estava bem, mas decidi que eu provavelmente não queria saber a resposta.

"E Max?"

"Quando ele fica bêbado, às vezes seus olhos ficam todo estranho e ele parece porra louca, como o louco Max".

"Eu vejo", eu respondi, pensando no homem. Eu acho que ele se parecia mais ou menos como o louco Max... Eu decidi que não queria vê-lo bêbado.

O silêncio pairou pesado entre nós.

"Então, você não vai perguntar?"

Estudei-o, estreitando os olhos. Eu tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isso. Mas as palavras saíram da minha boca, completamente fora do meu controle.

"Então por que eles te chamam de Horse?"

"Porque eu sou grande como um", respondeu ele, sorrindo.

Eu entrei no meu carro e batia porta. Eu o ouvi rindo pela janela aberta quando eu sai da garagem.

* * *

Então meninas esse é o primeiro capitulo!

Essa Bella é muito engraçada e esse Ed.. bom... ele é quente!

Essa semana eu posto o próximo cap!

Horse: Cavalo, em inglês


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo Dois**

_Dias atuais_

"Eu sinto muito, mana," Seth disse as palavras abafadas de seus sangrentos e lábios inchados. _Estava faltando um dente nele? _Olhei ao redor da sala, incapaz de acreditar que estes homens — dois para os quais eu tinha cozinhado, e um que eu tinha feito muito mais do que cozinhar — estavam na verdade, ameaçando matar meu irmão.

Carlisle olhou para mim e piscou.

"Se irmãozinho tem sido um mau menino", disse ele. "Ele está roubando de nós. Você sabe alguma coisa sobre isso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça rapidamente. Uma sacola caiu do meu braço, maçãs quicando para fora e rolando pelo chão. Uma delas atingiu o pé de Horse. Ele não olhou para baixo, apenas sustentou aquela expressão fria e pensativa que eu tinha visto em seu rosto tantas vezes. Isso me frustrou — eu queria gritar para ele mostrar algumas malditas emoções. Eu sabia que ele tinha. A não ser que isso tinha sido uma mentira também.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

Meu irmão ajoelhado no meio da nossa sala de estar de baixa qualidade, sangramento e aguardando a execução, e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em mim e Horse. Que diabos havia de errado comigo?

"Eu não entendo," eu disse rapidamente, olhando para os machucados inchados de Seth, em silêncio, suplicando-lhe para cair na gargalhada da grande piada que eles estavam jogando em mim.

Seth não começou a rir. Na verdade, a respiração dele sacudiu pela sala como um efeito de som de cinema. _Quão mal ele foi ferido? _

"Ele deveria estar trabalhando para nós", disse Carlisle. "Ele é muito bom com esse pequeno laptop dele, com certeza você sabe disso. Mas, em vez de trabalhar ele estava jogando no cassino com a porra do nosso dinheiro. Agora ele teve a coragem de me dizer que ele perdeu o dinheiro e não pode nos pagar de volta."

Ele acentuou nas últimas quatro palavras com golpes do cano da sua pistola na parte de trás do pescoço de Seth.

"Você tem cinquenta mil com você?" Horse me perguntou sua voz fresca e casual. Eu balancei a cabeça, sentindo-me tonta. Oh, merda, foi por isso que Seth tentou me fazer pedir dinheiro a Mike... Mas cinquenta mil? _Cinquenta mil? _Eu não podia acreditar.

"Ele roubou cinquenta mil dólares?"

"Sim", disse Horse. "E se ele não pagar de volta, agora, as suas opções estão limitadas."

"Eu pensei que vocês eram amigos", eu sussurrei, olhando dele para Seth.

"Você é uma garota doce", disse Carlisle. "Mas você não entendeu o que somos. Há o clube e tudo mais, e esse filho da puta estúpido não faz parte do clube. Você fode com a gente, vamos foder com você de volta. Do pior jeito. Sempre."

A boca de Seth tremeu e eu vi lágrimas nos seus olhos. Então ele molhou as calças, uma mancha escura se espalhando entre as pernas lamentavelmente.

"Merda", disse o cara com o moicano e tatuagens de caveira. "Eu odeio quando eles mijam neles mesmo."

Ele olhou para Seth e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não vê sua irmã mijando em si mesma, não é? Que putinha", disse ele, enojado.

"Você vai nos matar?" Eu perguntei a Carlisle, tentando pensar. Eu precisava fazer com que ele me visse como um ser humano, eles disseram isso em todos os programas de TV sobre serial killer. Ele tinha duas meninas, eu mesma vi suas fotos. Eu precisava lembrá-lo de sua família, o fato de que ele era humano e não algum tipo de monstro ceifador. "Quero dizer, você realmente iria matar as pessoas com quem você compartilhou fotos de suas filhas? Uma delas tem a minha idade, não é? Não podemos trabalhar em algo? Talvez possamos fazer pagamentos ou algo assim."

Horse bufou e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não entendeu, meu bem, isso não é apenas sobre o dinheiro", disse ele. "Nós poderíamos dar a mínima para o dinheiro. Trata-se de respeito e ele roubou o clube. Se deixarmos esse filho da puta sair dessa, eles vão começar a fazer isso. Nós não deixamos isso acontecer. Nunca. Ele paga com sangue ".

Fechei os olhos, sentindo minhas próprias lágrimas saírem.

"Seth, por quê?", Eu sussurrei, tremendo.

"Eu não estava planejando perder", ele respondeu, com a voz entrecortada e sem esperança. "Eu pensei que eu poderia ganhar de volta, de alguma forma. Ou que talvez eu pudesse esconder nas transferências bancárias...".

"Cale a boca," Carlisle disse, batendo o lado de sua cabeça com a mão livre. "Não fale sobre os negócios do clube mesmo quando você está prestes a morrer."

Eu gemia, sentindo-me começar a tremer.

"Há outro jeito", disse Horse para mim, ainda casual. "Pagar com sangue pode significar coisas diferentes."

"Ele não precisa morrer para que isso aconteça", disse eu, pensando rapidamente. "Talvez você possa queimar nosso trailer!"

Eu sorri para ele encorajadoramente. Foda-se o trailer, eu queria Seth seguro. E a mim. Oh merda, se matasse Seth eles teriam que me matar também.

Eu era uma testemunha. Puta que pariu porra porra porra!

"Oh, nós vamos fazer isso, não importa o quê", ele falou. "Mas isso não é sangue. Mas consigo pensar em algo apesar de tudo."

"O quê?", Perguntou Seth, sua voz cheia de esperança desesperada. "Eu vou fazer de tudo, eu juro. Se você me der uma chance, eu iria quebrar tantas contas para você, você não vai acreditar no que podemos fazer. Eu vou parar de fumar, vou limpar a minha cabeça, eu vou fazer um trabalho melhor...".

Sua voz sumiu quando Horse riu, e o cara do moicano balançou a cabeça e sorriu para Carlisle.

"Você acredita nesse desgraçado?", Questionou. "Sério, idiota, você não está fazendo bem para si mesmo, nos dizendo o quanto você foi acomodado".

Seth choramingou. Eu queria ir para ele, abraçá-lo e confortá-lo, mas eu estava com muito medo.

Horse esticou o pescoço, inclinando a cabeça para cada lado, e em seguida, estalou os dedos como se estivesse se aquecendo para uma luta. Meio que me fez pensar em um episódio de Os Sopranos, que teria sido engraçado como o inferno se não soubesse como esse episódio terminou.

"Vamos deixar um par de coisas claras", disse Horse depois de uma pausa que durou cerca de dez anos. "Nós não vamos te machucar, Bella".

"Não?", eu perguntei, não tenho certeza se eu acreditava nele. Seth ouviu ansiosamente, piscando rapidamente contra a umidade em seus olhos. Eu vi como uma gota de suor rolou da testa, fazendo uma trilha através do sangue ainda gotejando.

"Não", disse Horse. "Você não fez nada de errado, não estamos com raiva de você. Isso não é sobre você. Você vai manter a boca fechada sobre isso, se você quiser sobreviver, e você é inteligente o suficiente para saber disso. Não é por isso que você está aqui."

"Por que estou aqui?"

"Então, você pode ver o quão sério seu irmão fodeu as coisas", respondeu ele. "Porque nós vamos matá-lo se ele não encontrar uma maneira de nos pagar de volta. Eu acho que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer isso com a devida motivação."

"Eu vou", Seth balbuciou. "Eu vou te pagar tudo de volta, muito obrigado—".

"Não, você vai nos pagar de volta o dobro, filho da puta," Carlisle disse, chutando-o violentamente na lateral com a bota de couro pesado. Seth foi lançado para o chão, lamento de dor, e eu vacilei. "Isto é, se nós deixá-lo viver, o que depende inteiramente de sua irmã. Se não fosse por ela você já estaria morto." Meus olhos voaram para o rosto de Carlisle. Eu não tinha ideia do que ele estava falando, mas eu faria qualquer coisa para salvar Seth. Qualquer coisa. Ele era a única família real que tinha sobrado, e enquanto ele era um idiota, ele também era um doce e realmente me amava. "Eu vou fazer isso", eu disse rapidamente. Horse bufou seus olhos vagando pelo meu corpo, demorando-se em meus seios, então arrastando de volta para o meu rosto. Eu percebi que o resto dos mantimentos tinha caído no chão e meus punhos estavam cerrados com força. "Você não quer perguntar o que é em primeiro lugar?", Disse ele secamente. "Hum, com certeza", disse eu, estudando-o. Como poderia um homem tão bonito ser tão cruel? Eu senti quão suave suas mãos poderiam ser de onde isso veio? As pessoas reais, as pessoas que riam e compartilharam as refeições juntos, não agiam desta forma. Não no meu mundo. "O que eu tenho que fazer?"

"Parece que Horse aqui quer uma house mouse", disse Carlisle. Olhei para ele sem entender. Ele lançou um olhar irritado até Horse. . "Ela não tem noção do que é você tem certeza disso? Parece trabalho para mim. O cara do moicano sorriu enquanto Horse estreitou os olhos para Carlisle. Tensão encheu a sala e percebi que ao contrário do que eu teria pensado, as coisas provavelmente poderia ficar muito pior muito rápido. E se eles se voltaram contra o outro? Então Carlisle encolheu os ombros.

"Esta é a sua opção", disse Horse abruptamente. "Se você quer manter esse idiota vivo, faça a mala e suba na minha moto quando saímos. Você faz o que eu lhe digo, quando eu lhe digo, sem perguntas e sem reclamar".

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei sem entender.

"Então você pode cozinhar a sobremesa para mim", ele retrucou. O cara do moicano soltou uma gargalhada. Minha caiu aberta — isso tudo por uma sobremesa? Eu sabia que ele gostava de doces, mas eu não entendi. Horse balançou a cabeça para mim, vestindo aquele olhar frustrado em torno de mim, às vezes, como ele pensava que eu era uma mulher louca.

"No que diabos você pensa?", Disse ele, a voz tensa. "Só assim você pode foder comigo."

* * *

_House Mouse: Uma submissa._

Então pessoal é isso. Esse Horse/Edward é ótimo. Ele é o cara mal que toda garota quer. E não se enganem tudo que ele faz é calculado.

Bjos meninas, ate o próximo capitulo!


End file.
